onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Glass
"Breaking Glass" is the fifth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez & Scott Nimerfro, and directed by Alrick Riley. It is the seventy-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 26, 2014. Synopsis Regina reluctantly teams up with Emma to search for the Snow Queen after Sidney, who is once again Regina's prisoner in the mirror, discovers her whereabouts and agrees to lead her to the location. With Belle babysitting baby Neal, a nervous Mary Margaret and David prepare for their first date night away from their child and find themselves on a mission to track down Will Scarlet, who has escaped from the town jail, and Elsa sees Anna in the Storybrooke woods. Meanwhile, back in the past, young Emma finds herself a kindred spirit when she befriends a girl who, like her, is a runaway orphan.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141020abc01/ Recap Deleted Scenes "The Babysitter" TBA.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x317du9_s4-deleted-scene-the-babysitter_tv "Friends Forever?" Emma approaches Lily's adoptive father and tries to explain that she didn't know that Lily actually had a family, but the man doesn't listen to her, rather warning Emma to never get close to Lily again. From inside a car, Lily apologizes to Emma and claims to feel as a real orphan, but the blonde ignores her and walks away.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/08/once-upon-time-season-4-deleted-scenes.html Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore (Credit only) *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle (Credit only) Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Pascale Hutton as Queen of Arendelle (Press release only) *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Nicole Munoz as Lily *Abby Ross as young Emma Co-Starring *Anson Hibbert as Policeman *Barclay Hope as Lily's Father *Kelly-Ruth Mercier as Store Manager *Oliver Rice as King Arendelle (Press release only) *Ilias Webb as Kevin Uncredited *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the ice staircase created by Elsa. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 23, 2014.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/503265123658522624 *The recap video at the beginning of the episode contains an excerpt from a deleted scene from "The Apprentice", where Regina is in her office, discussing Robin Hood's commitment to his wife with Mary Margaret. *Young Emma's scenes in "Breaking Glass", "Shattered Sight","Lily" and "The Dark Swan" take place in Minnesota because that's where Edward Kitsis is from.http://www.tvguide.com/news/once-upon-a-time-emma-hook-queens-darkness/ |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic events take place in 1998, after "Snow Drifts", and the year before "Lily" and the flashbacks with Ingrid and young Emma in "Shattered Sight". *The Storybrooke events take place after "The Apprentice" and before "Family Business". Episode Connections *How Sidney was trapped in the mirror was explored in "A Tale of Two Sisters". *Will was arrested in "The Apprentice". *Hook takes Henry sailing, which he first did in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *The set of photos that Sidney took of Emma and Henry first appeared in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *The photographs of Emma and Henry are from scenes in "The Thing You Love Most". *The picture of Emma and Henry leaving Archie's officeFile:405HotCocoa.png first appears in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *The picture of Emma in the Snow Queen's ice cream shop was taken during "Shattered Sight". *The reason why Emma doesn't remember the time she spent with the Snow Queen is explained in "Shattered Sight". Emma gets her memories back in the same episode. *Young Emma mentions a little girl from her group home, Cecilia, who was adopted, which was illustrated in "Snow Drifts". *Young Emma states that she realized no one would ever look at her the way Cecilia's adopted parents looked at her. However, Emma did eventually get to experience this when she was reunited with her parents in "Broken". *Regina's anger toward Emma is explained in "There's No Place Like Home". *Maid Marian's affliction occurred in "Rocky Road". *Regina is looking at a photo of herself and Robin Hood,File:405FramedPhoto.png which was taken between scenes in "A Curious Thing". *Regina makes a reference to the first time she trapped Sidney in a mirror during "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *Sidney's cell at the hospital, which Regina refers to, appears in "A Land Without Magic" and "A Tale of Two Sisters". *The Snow Queen says that she has hundreds of mirrors. Some of these mirrors appeared in her ice cream shop in "White Out" and "Rocky Road". *Lily's origin, and how she was adopted, is revealed in "Best Laid Plans". *After going their separate ways, Emma and Lily were reunited twice, something that is explored in "Lily". *Emma's box of keepsakesFile:405Box.png first appears when she unpacks her things in "The Price of Gold".File:104WhatDoYouMean.png *Hook picks up glasses,File:405Glasses.png which Emma used to wear as a young adult, as established in "Tallahassee" and "There's No Place Like Home". *The ring that Hook picks upFile:405Ring.png is the one that teenage Emma got when she was at the funfair with Ingrid in "Shattered Sight".File:410Ring.png *Emma's Baby Blanket was knitted by Granny in "Pilot". *The photograph of Emma and NealFile:405Polaroid.png was taken between scenes in "Tallahassee". *The Snow Queen's connection to Emma was first alluded to in "Rocky Road", and is explored in "Shattered Sight". *The video recording of Emma and the Snow Queen was made during "Shattered Sight", and is seen again in "Family Business". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Elsa and Anna from the movie Frozen. *Elsa builds an ice staircase similar to the one she made in the movie Frozen during the song "Let It Go". ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story and the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name. Popular Culture *Lily says that she likes to think of the star imprint on her arm as a symbol, "Like Harry Potter"; a reference to the title character of the famous book series by J. K. Rowling, and the scar on his forehead. The first book of the series was released in the U.S. in 1998 (more specifically, in September),http://harrypotter.scholastic.com/jk_rowling/ which is also the year where the flashback takes place. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *As Regina is looking through the Book of Spells, we see a palmistry illustration of a hand, with astrological symbols for the mounts on the palm.File:405ISuppose.png Mounts are the bumps of flesh on the palm, which are named after planets, and which play a very important role during a palmistry reading. Four astrological symbols can be seen on the illustration:http://psychiclibrary.com/beyondBooks/palmistry-mounts/ http://psychiclibrary.com/beyondBooks/mounts-of-mars/ **Venus (♀), the mount by the thumb. **Jupiter (♃) is erroneously printed on the mound between the thumb and the index finger, which is where lower Mars should be. **Mars (♂) is erroneously printed on the mound beneath the index finger, which is actually Jupiter's mound. **Saturn (♄), the mount under the index finger. **Note that the mounts of Apollo (the sun) and Mercury, which are placed beneath the ring finger and the baby finger respectively, are obscured. Set Dressing *The graffiti on a gate, which Emma and Lily pass as they run from Lily's father, has "Cora" written on it.File:405TrustMe.png **As the girls hide inside the alley, graffiti on the building across the road says "always valiant".File:405Graffiti.png *Many Storybrooke locations contain references to the Enchanted Forest. Although it is not actually in Storybrooke, the house where Emma and Lily crash for the night, follows the same pattern: There are two paintings depicting tree trunks in a forest are decorating the walls,File:405NotTooShabby.png File:405Happy.png and when the girls are sleeping, the shadows against the curtains are reminiscent of leaf-covered branches and bushes in a forest.File:405Nighttime.png File:405Nighttime2.png This is a subtle reference to the world that Emma and Lily actually come from. *As Elsa is running through the woods, she runs past a sign which says "Storybrooke Wilderness Park - Yarrow Lane".File:405StorybrookeWildernessPark.png Costume Notes *Elsa's purple cape was used in this episode for technical reasons because her scenes were filmed on a green background screen, and because she wore a blue dress, which is too similar of a color to the background screen, that would have made her body completely invisible on the special-effects camera.https://instagram.com/p/4LrVgRAu2J/ International Titles Videos 4x05 - Breaking Glass - Promo 4x05 - Breaking Glass - Promo 2 4x05 - Breaking Glass - Canadian Promo 4x05 - Breaking Glass - Sneak Peek 1 4x05 - Breaking Glass - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:Breaking Glass fr:4x05 nl:Breaking Glass